


Agony Revisited

by Mimzytoo



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzytoo/pseuds/Mimzytoo
Summary: The song "Agony!" from Into the Woods, Azeroth edition, complete with sappy ending.Agony is (c) Stephen Sondheim and I make no profit from this.





	Agony Revisited

ANDUIN:

Did I abuse you or show you disdain  
Why did you run from me  
If I recuse you how can I regain  
The heart you have won from me  
Agony, beyond time and space  
If you respect me then why did you deck me  
Right there in the face?  
Agony, what was that all about?  
I bet Garrosh laughed at me, like in his Bell catastrophe  
Face down and cold out…

WRATHION:

Far off in Arak I sat in that barrack  
Maintaining my schemes  
Focused and Delphic as everything else  
Ripped apart at the seams  
Agony, far more painful than yours!  
When you know that I’d go with you  
Had I the recourse  
Agony, beyond reason and rhyme  
Why so desirous, so pithy and pious  
And yet out of Time?

TOGETHER:  
(ANDUIN left/WRATHION right):

Did I not gather you/Still I would rather you  
There in the Embassy/Granted me clemency  
Near to my throne/And saw me alone  
With all of the others, free/But just like another’s, your  
Sisters and brothers, we…/Hospitality smothers; more  
…….the hell did you go?/Hey there’s the door.

(BOTH)

AGONY!! Though it’s different, I fear!

(WRATHION/ANDUIN):  
You know nothing of madness!/ Good god this is madness!  
‘Til you’re neck deep in orcs/…I’ve been neck deep in ROCKS  
And you’re under arrest/Kidnapped how many times now  
And covered in clefthooves /Sit the fuck down  
Dodging your dad/This was YOUR frigging party  
Hydras eating your face/But some friendzoned-ed emo-lord  
Tentacles on the corpses/Is running the circus while  
Whispering gods in your ear/YOU’RE NOT EVEN HERE!

TRAGEDY!!/IRONY!!

What’s that supposed to mean?/That remains to be seen  
I’m more edgy than you/Mkay, that’s kinda true  
And I’m saving the world/You’re not saving the world –  
Cuz/But it’s better with you


End file.
